narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Unmei
Unmei has become known as The Sage (仙人, Sennin, despite not being able to utilize a summoning contract with an animal, more or less with his immense knowledge of the world and its past mistakes. Gifted with the inability to utilize a kekkei genkai or doujutsu, Unmei has dedicated his life to Science and finding ways around his defect. History Early Childhood Unmei was born into a small shack just on the outskirts of Otogakure, being the only child of unwed couple that belonged to both the Kaguya and Hyuuga Clan respectfully. Conceived prematurely, the couple later learned that their child was unable to use either of their clan's abilities because of this, placing a great saddness on the couple. Feeling the sadness of his parents Unmei devoted his early life towards training in taijutsu, ninjutsu, and bukijutsu until he was stopped by his limitations. He was later enrolled in the Otogakure Academy at the age of 7, spending most of his time skipping classes to train rather than listening to what the teacher taught. By the time he had turned 9, the boy showed promise in both taijutsu, ninjutsu and some bukijutsu after he passed the Academy Exams with soaring colors. Despite the fact of him achieving and bettering of himself, his parents still showed sadness though they hid it from their son. At the age of 11, Unmei raised in ranks to become a Chūnin of Otogakure. Teenage Years By the time the child had turned 15, choosing to remain a Chūnin for a couple extra years to hone his skills, he had already learned that he had a few affinities for Fire and Lightning. Just a year later he would accept the title of Jōnin after feeling that he was capable of taking on more responsibility. At the age of 17, his parents died after being attacked by an unknown shinobi while Unmei was away on a mission. Refusing to shed a tear at their funeral, Unmei began to change in more ways than one. Turning 18 the teen began to take a scientific look on life, after seeing that any other approach on life was unnecessary and irrelevant and catching a glimpse of an old newspaper article on the infamous Orochimaru. Locking himself for days on end, people began to worry for the teen, eventually taking matters into their own hands and seeing what he was up to. Needless to say, his friends looked in disgust at the young man and the poor animals that had been obviously dead for days, torn to shreds, and reattached to others, making a sort of Chimera creature. Unmei was seen later reviving the creature and having it attack and kill his friends. Adulthood Unmei has long since left Otogakure after the incident caused unwanted attention to his place of work. Since then, Unmei has been working on ways to improve his defect of a body, eventually turning to experiment on himself. At the age of 20, Unmei had already began to show signs of abnormality, represented by his now pale skin and horns that protrude from his forehead. What he has done to his body is currently unknown to the world but the research he has obtained clearly explains everything. Altering his physical appearance was the first step in obtaining a body pure of defects, leading him to destroy the natural limits that was placed inside the brain of a normal human. With that, he has been able to use more than 10% of his brain, allowing him to obtain more knowledge and gain more affinities for Earth and Water. It has also granted him enhanced natural abilities to a point of being able to use three elements simitaneously. After a decade of "taking a break" from his home, Unmei has returned back to Otogakure, hoping to make up some personal sins and finishing where he left off. Appearance Unmei was born a child with a simple light brown completion despite his origins. His hair was jet black in color before his experimentations, his eyes have always had an unnatural ripple like pattern that has lead many to assume that he possesses the Rinnegan but that is not the case. Since experimenting with his body, Unmei has grown two horns that protrude from his forehead, long snow white hair, and a pale completion similar to Orochimaru. His attire is that similar to how the Sage of Six Paths was portrayed, having the Magatama necklace across his neck and the garbs worn by the Sage himself, albeit different in color. He also seems to have pre drawn markings underneath his eyes and on his forehead. Personality Unmei used to a cheerful spirit, always helping his parents out with the house work and playing with the neighbor's puppy. He knew that his parents wished for a heir and a normal life with a normal child. Deep inside, Unmei felt that he was a burden on his parents ever since he was born but then again he was a child that knew nothing of his defect. The death of his parents gave rise to the persona that slowly ate at the boy's sanity. This would be followed with his new cold and detached demeanor, leaving most to worry about him. It is unknown what finally made Unmei flip a switch, leading him to experiment on himself and other creatures, possibly the article he read on Orochimaru and his infamous feats. Unmei has also developed a sort of Masochist persona over the years, that loves to fight just to get that rush from weapons cutting into his flesh and whatnot. This in turn makes him an odd opponent that can easily turn pain into pleasure. Abilities Unmei is a man of multiple attributes, being able to diversify between ninjutsu, bukijutsu, and taijutsu. Having the ability to successfully preform experiments on himself without the aide of others and being to dissect animals to make his own Chimera creatures. During his younger years Unmei was an adved user of taijutsu, ninjutsu, and bukijutsu , having no skills in genjutsu. Ninjutsu It can be assumed that Unmei is a master of ninjutsu but that would imply that there is nothing left to be learned. He actually barely uses his affinities, relying more on his Yin-Yang chakra nature to get most of his jobs done. From his Genin to Chūnin years he mainly focused on using his fire and lightning chakra at a moderate pace due to his low chakra pool but as time passed he gained his earth and water natures and during that time began to use his affinities less. Though his chakra pool has increased significantly over the years he still uses Yin-Yang ninjutsu. Unique Body What makes his body so unique is the simple fact that after experimenting on himself, he was able to remove the natural limits that limited the human body. Once he was able to remove these limits, he has become more monstrous than a normal human being after prolonged experiments. His body is also that of a Chimera due to continuous experiments and bodily modifications. Due to his unusual body, Unmei no longer claims himself to be a human but rather a Chimera. With more experiments Unmei's vision was the next thing to be altered, his eyes after being toyed with now have he ability to replace his sight with sound. Similar to snakes, his vision extends to the point where he can identify an objects via sound waves, heat signutures, and infared. Since this is only known by Unmei and the other scientists, others outside the circle would belive that the man possesses a doujutsu though that would not be the case. It is unknown as of yet if this new transformation can be switched off, allowing him to use his normal sight or not. Summoning Saber-Tooth Tigers Category:Male